Evolved Packet System (EPS) is a core network architecture associated with the third generation partnership project (3GPP) wireless communication standard. The EPS includes an evolved packet core (EPC) through which traffic, associated with a communication session with a user device, is transported to and/or received from a network (e.g., the Internet, a packet data network, etc.). The EPS also includes a long term evolution (LTE) network, which is a radio access network (RAN) via which the user device communicates with the EPC during the communication session.
The EPS is capable of processing various types of traffic (e.g., video, voice, text, etc.) at higher throughput and/or bandwidth than previous generation architectures (e.g., pre-3GPP networks). The EPS processes calls between user devices that are associated with the same LTE network (e.g., local calls) and/or between user devices that are associated with different network (e.g., non-local calls, long distance calls, etc.). Unfortunately, the EPS processes local calls in a manner similar to that in which non-local calls are processed. Processing the local calls in the manner similar to that in which the non-local calls are processed, may cause network resources (e.g., bandwidth, processing, etc.) to be used inefficiently, increase processing latency when handing local calls, and/or reduce a call-handling capacity of the network.